The Sunspot
by situationalstudent
Summary: Antonio found Romano sleeping in a pool of sunlight, so he did the obvious thing.


The Sunspot

Sometimes, Romano was very much like a cat. Yes, he could be lazy, and proud, and easily provoked, which were all very catlike behaviors Antonio would have to admit if pressed. But he could be just as easily playful or, sometimes, he could turn to sleepy-eyed and surprisingly gentle displays of affection if he was in the right mood.

Those were the moments, the ones of rare softness, that came to Antonio when he walked into their apartment, groceries in hand, and found Romano asleep on the floor in a puddle of pooling sunlight with Elio, their brown and white cat, curled on his chest.

He often caught Romano like this, sometimes nude in bed with the curtains thrown open so that he might tempt in the sun to warm him enough that he could sleep without the covers, or, just as often, catching a nap in the sunbeams on the floor, a blanket thrown haphazardly under him.

Those thoughts split Antonio's face into a grin. He moved quietly into the kitchen, putting the fruit in the crisper and the bread in the dark breadbox (because Romano could scream like no other when he caught Antonio putting it in the refrigerator), humming to himself all the while. When he was finished with this task, he slunk back into the living room, careful not to disturb Romano, whose hair had turned to copper in the sunlight and whose shirt was open just enough to tease.

He sat down next to him and stretched out his legs. Elio seemed to sense his movement and sleepily raised his head from Romano's chest to regard Antonio with tired, green eyes.

"Hi, Elio," Antonio said in a whisper. "Have you had a nice nap?"

"Miau," said Elio, because that is generally what cats say.

"Has Romano been asleep long? I guess I should have expected him to be awake now, though. I mean, look at the time, Elio!"

Just as the words left his lips, Romano began to squirm sleepily on the old patchwork blanket that served as the only barrier between his body and the walnut floors. Antonio smiled when Romano reached blindly for the cat and scratched behind his ears. Elio purred.

"Mm, Elio," Romano said in a murmur. "What a nice cat you are, keeping me warm like that."

"Would you like some more help keeping warm, love?"

Romano's eyes flew open but, just as he opened his mouth to screech some obscenity at his companion, Antonio leaned in and kissed him on the mouth with no preamble and no demand. Antonio broke the kiss after a moment and leaned back into a crouch, smiling wanly. Elio ran off, afraid of being crushed.

"Please don't yell at me, Romano," Antonio said quickly. "You look so beautiful like that, with you and Elio stretched out in the sunlight and your skin all sun-warmed that I want to warm it even more with my kisses."

Romano flushed darkly at that. "Really?"

"Of course!" Antonio said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Romano shifted so he was leaning back on his elbows, eyes down and cheeks blazing.

"You shouldn't lie like that, you bastard," he said, refusing to meet Antonio's eyes, preferring to stare at his knees. He flinched when a hand, surprisingly gentle for all its sun-worn, working appearance, tipped his chin up and, patiently, made him catch Antonio's gaze.

"I'm _not_ lying. Why would I lie? Let me kiss you, Romano…. Let me kiss you. Let me kiss you here in the sun."

Romano tried to scoff, but, ultimately, it is very hard to scoff with one's mouth otherwise engaged, and he couldn't quite manage it through the kiss. He let Antonio kiss him breathless and then some, and he sighed gently into the kiss when one of Antonio's long legs came to rub gently but persistently between his own. He bucked his hips and kissed back with earnest.

Antonio did not bother to stop kissing Romano's lips, and neck, and ears, and eyelids, as he shoved Romano's shirt upward and fumbled with the zip of his sun-warmed jeans. Romano helped him, graciously, he thought, lifting his hips just enough that Antonio could tug his trousers and underwear down to his thighs and expose his half-hard erection.

"Mm, _Antonio_."

That came when Antonio finally stopped pressing kissing to his face and moved southward, leaving kisses on his exposed stomach and then one talented hand curled around his penis, bringing him to full hardness. The other hand slipped under Romano's raised hips and cupped one buttock possessively.

"Yes, dear?" and this was said with a mouth that was terribly, terribly close to closing around the head of Romano's cock.

"Fuck, just _put it in your mouth right now_!"

And Antonio did just that.

Antonio loved having his mouth full of Romano and his hands full of firm buttocks. He gently scraped his teeth along Romano's foreskin and hummed happily when that elicited a drawn-out, helpless moan from his lover.

Even when he was sprawled out on his back with Antonio's talented mouth between his quivering legs, Romano was still fierce, and he had one hand tangled painfully in Antonio's curly brown hair. Antonio moaned at that and relaxed his throat, allowing Romano deeper into his mouth.

Pre-ejaculate leaked liberally from the glans, both bitter and shamefully enticing to Antonio. He slid one hand from its wonderful place where it was fondling Romano's delicious backside to the front of his own jeans. He palmed his erection through the stiff fabric and moaned.

Antonio pulled off Romano's slick erection with a slurp and a determined look in his eyes.

"Romano, darling, look at me," Antonio said, slightly out of breath. Romano cracked an eye and looked down his body to where Antonio sat between his legs, rubbing a cheek enticingly against his erection.

"Wh-why did you stop, bastard?"

Antonio licked his lips, a casual motion that made Romano all the harder. "I just wanted to let you know how horny it makes me to have your cock in my mouth."

And all Romano could do in response was moan out something that may have been an 'I love you,' but could have been a trick of Antonio's ear, and thread his long fingers in Antonio's curly hair again.

Antonio opened his mouth once again and took the bulbous glans into his mouth and ran his tongue across the leaking slit at the tip of Romano's penis. He slowly worked his way further down Romano's erection, earning more moans and earnest hair-pulling, until his nose was buried in a tangle of hair and Romano was keening helplessly.

"Mmm, no, c-coming, you _bastard_," and a drawn out whimper were all the warning Antonio got before he found his head held down and his mouth flooded with bitter ejaculate. He sputtered and tried to swallow, but a few trickles still ran down his chin. He sat back comfortably, watching Romano's thighs twitch and his toes uncurl, and he wiped the corners of his mouth and licked his fingers. A slow smile spread across his face.

Romano always looked so _content_ afterwards and especially now, with his cheeks flushed and his chest rising and falling so quickly, spread out and spent in the sunlight.

"Romano?"

"Mmfh?"

"Are you going to help me out?"

Romano cracked a brown eye to regard Antonio sleepily. It was probably intended to be intimidating, but the effect was rather spoiled by the suspicion of a smile around Romano's mouth and the soft look still in his eyes. And then he reached out and gripped the front of Antonio's t-shirt and pulled him down harshly, so they were chest to chest.

"You want my help, do you, asshole?" he said as his fingers did just that, snaking down between them and palming Antonio's clothed erection. " With this? Right here?"

"Yes, yes, yes, Romano, yes, there," Antonio whimpered into his ear. For all the teasing he could do, he was particularly susceptible to it himself.

"You're a whore, you know that, right?"

"_Yes._"

"Good."

Romano's hand moved quickly, and Antonio was so painfully, achingly hard that he spilled after only a few quick pumps and a possessive, snarling kiss, sullying both of their jeans. Romano made to wipe his hand on his leg and then seemed to think better of it, licking his fingers much the way Antonio had done, and he smirked.

"Was that good?"

Antonio kissed him, and that was all the answer he needed as they both nodded off again, sleepy and spent, there in the sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh, my goodness, that was sappy, wasn't it? Sorry about that. It happens sometimes, when I feel that my fluff levels have gone down. Also, this was written for a table prompt, and I was like, damn, I need to get on this, _you know?_ Apparently this is what happens. SAP, FLUFF, and PORN! OH, MY! But we need more Romano/Spain in this world and, god dammit, if I've going to bitch about the absolute _dearth _of good Spamano porn out there, I should be doing something about it, right? Except this _isn't _good, so I don't really know where I was going with that argument. Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
